


Voce

by svajoti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But only because he caught a cold, Habits, He wants to hear Yamaguchi's voice, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Mute!Yamaguchi, Silence, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukishima doesn't like it, Voice, Yamaguchi Tadashi is Happy, Yamaguchi Tadashi is too precious and pure, mentioned nishinoya yuu - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oramai sentirlo chiamare il suo nome - con un tono entusiasta e infantile tutto inimitabile nell'inflessione e nel costante sorriso che distorceva le sillabe in un trillo - era diventata una certezza: [...] Tsukishima ne era infastidito. O almeno ne era certo."<br/>[TsukkiYama]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voce

**Author's Note:**

> Entro nel fandom con la mia insuperabile OTP e Yamaguchi "il mio piccolo rotolino alla cannella di cui mi sono innamorata dalla sua prima apparizione" Tadashi. Abbiate pietà.

_**Voce** _

 

 

Si era abituato.

Decisamente.

Oramai sentirlo chiamare il suo nome - con un tono entusiasta e infantile tutto inimitabile nell'inflessione e nel costante sorriso che distorceva le sillabe in un trillo - era diventata una certezza: non c'era dì - che fossero noiose mattinate al liceo o le sessioni di allenamento con il team, o anche durante i tratti di strada da casa a scuola - che Tadashi non modificasse il suo nome di battesimo in una denominazione bambinesca se non irritante, che con i mesi si era tramutato in un marchio, sia suo che di colui che lo aveva sfortunatamente inventato.

Tsukishima ne era infastidito.

O almeno ne era certo, e fu a causa di tale credenza che non riuscì a non sentirsi incolto nel momento in cui Yamaguchi, sull'uscio di casa sua - così come le altre mattine - si limitò a salutarlo con una mano, il colletto dell'uniforme correttamente allacciato fin sotto il mento e il solito sorriso, come se di fronte a lui non ci fosse l'amico di una vita ma un feticcio da idolatrare - un'altra caratteristica che lo imbarazzava tremendamente, sentirsi osservato con una simile smorfia tanto luminosa e entusiasta era soddisfacente, ma anche scabroso - e nessuno "Tsukki~!" senza senso.

Il silenzio - rilassante, ma a sua volta strano - era durato tutti i dieci minuti necessari a arrivare di fronte alla Karasuno, così come le ore di lezione successive e al momento dell'uscita di scuola, vista la mancanza di allenamenti causa - Ukai lo aveva così chiamato - "forza esterna" - di che classe di forza si trattasse, a Tsukishima non interessava e, a dirla tutta, temeva la realtà dei fatti, chiedendosi che diavolo di disastro avessero combinato i tre idioti, famosi con i nomi altrettanto imbecilli di Hinata, Tanaka e Nishinoya, tale che il coach era stato costretto a disdire l'esercitazione, con certamente somma tristezza di un certo "Re" e del suo fido braccio destro.

La luce arancione del sole al tramonto delineò la sua ombra sui muri delle case nell'istante in cui si bloccò di fronte a Tadashi, con le cartelle sulle schiene forti di mesi di allenamento, le mani nelle tasche dell'uniforme e il mento alzato in direzione dell'altro, che si era fermato immediatamente con aria dubbiosa, mezza assente e ansiosa, le iridi castane sbarrate dalla confusione e alcuni ciuffi a metà fra il marrone e il verdastro del sottobosco attaccate alla fronte a causa del sudore.

Per Tsukishima fu faticoso – imbarazzante – dirlo.

"Parla” disse Kei con il classico tono noncurante, ma striato di una certa irritazione – forse nervosismo – intrecciando le braccia all’altezza dell’ultimo bottone accuratamente lucidato dell’uniforme e osservando Tadashi con occhio critico oltre le lenti – riuscendo a individuare nelle screziature dei suoi occhi una scorsa indecisa. “Parla, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi si limitò a sbattere le palpebre a intermittenza con aria decisamente stranita, fino a che le sue iridi non aumentarono di diametro, a coronare un volto – un eufemismo, considerato l’incarnato rossastro su cui fluttuavano le efelidi come decine di stelle e le labbra schiuse in una carinissima ‘o’ di sconcerto – sconvolto, se non incredulo, e ancora la bocca non era riuscita a formulare una frase o anche solo un termine dotato di senso, cosa che Tsukishima, indubbiamente, non accolse con felicità.

“Che c’è, sei diventato anche sordo, oltre che muto?” sbottò il biondino, voltandosi sui talloni e dando la schiena all’adolescente ancora bloccato come uno stoccafisso all’incrocio con una stradina secondaria, con il sole sullo sfondo a far scintillare di bruno le ciocche mal acconciate che sbarazzine si muovevano a un solitario filo di vento – e Kei mentalmente si costrinse di non arrossire di fronte alla scintilla di infantile contentezza che illuminò in un battito il viso adombrato di Tadashi e di mantenere una naturale indifferenza e lo stoicismo a cui era incline, mentre sbuffava e si allontanava sentendo, al di là delle cuffie sulle orecchie e della musica a volume minimo, il tamburellare della camminata veloce dell’amico, che si metteva al suo fianco con un rinnovato sorriso.

Yamaguchi si annotò internamente di dimenticare un’altra volta, o forse due, l’ombrello a casa durante una piovosa serata autunnale – e le sfuriate di sua mamma, nonché la febbre della notte scorsa, si erano trasferite su un livello minore di importanza: restare senza voce a causa del mal di gola non era mai stato tanto interessante, rifletté felicemente tra se.


End file.
